BUNNY RACE HELP!
by diesel puppie
Summary: sooo the bunny race site is asome so go on it make an accout friend me and race if u nead help i can help
1. about

soooooo i go on a web site called bunny race im glad im going on it cose its **fun.** i have a lot of accounts people gave me from email _like may and -.- go away, _my accouts i motley use are _kitty kat ,may, -.- go away and running_ paw

this is a sries and go to this site : accueil/ it is bunny race

any qs pm me


	2. chap1 rules

1 349 points

January 21, at 9:41pm

**Twilamoon**

Dear players,

Bunnyrace is a place where children come together to have fun in a good mood. Each Player has a duty to behave so that the community benefits quietly.

Communicate  
The following rules apply to the forum, chat and e-mail:

speak politely, it is pleasant and always respect other players

2. Avoids the off-topic and posting to say nothing

SMS language and sentences in uppercase are prohibited

4. It takes effort to limit mistakes spellings

5. We do not write many messages after

6. We never ask other players codes for ruby

7. Unnecessary messages to players and advertisements are prohibited  
Chains, ads and all mass messages are prohibited.  
MCCs

8. You can create multiple accounts from the same computer in the case of a family or a school for example. But to avoid cheating, you will be unable to participate in the same auction and flea pet from these accounts.  
Godchildren using the same connection as you do not bring gifts.

If an account does not comply with the regulations, all accounts using the same computer may suffer penalties, up to and closing accounts.

Passwords:

You are responsible for the confidentiality of your password. We recommend that you have a good password and never give it to anyone. If someone discovers and degrades your account. Bunnyrace can help you in a way.

Auctions:

It is forbidden to transfer objects, rabbits, coins and jewels between accounts through auction. Any sale must be at a peak pricing, and should not be restricted to a particular player.

Sanctions  
If you do not follow these rules, the following penalties will be applied:

1. Temporary blocking of access to the forum, chat and email  
2. Temporary blocking of access to auction  
3. Temporary blocking of the account  
4. Removing objects, rabbits, parts and rubies  
5. Permanent closure of the account  
6. Complete blocking internet connection

Keep Bunnyrace a Kid Friendly site!  
Players polite and honest will always be welcomed on Bunnyrace!

I have Re-posted this, In English for foolish player's who get banned, or don't want to get banned.

1 349 points

January 21, at 9:41pm

**Twilamoon**

Dear players,

Bunnyrace is a place where children come together to have fun in a good mood. Each Player has a duty to behave so that the community benefits quietly.

Communicate  
The following rules apply to the forum, chat and e-mail:

speak politely, it is pleasant and always respect other players

2. Avoids the off-topic and posting to say nothing

SMS language and sentences in uppercase are prohibited

4. It takes effort to limit mistakes spellings

5. We do not write many messages after

6. We never ask other players codes for ruby

7. Unnecessary messages to players and advertisements are prohibited  
Chains, ads and all mass messages are prohibited.  
MCCs

8. You can create multiple accounts from the same computer in the case of a family or a school for example. But to avoid cheating, you will be unable to participate in the same auction and flea pet from these accounts.  
Godchildren using the same connection as you do not bring gifts.

If an account does not comply with the regulations, all accounts using the same computer may suffer penalties, up to and closing accounts.

Passwords:

You are responsible for the confidentiality of your password. We recommend that you have a good password and never give it to anyone. If someone discovers and degrades your account. Bunnyrace can help you in a way.

Auctions:

It is forbidden to transfer objects, rabbits, coins and jewels between accounts through auction. Any sale must be at a peak pricing, and should not be restricted to a particular player.

Sanctions  
If you do not follow these rules, the following penalties will be applied:

1. Temporary blocking of access to the forum, chat and email  
2. Temporary blocking of access to auction  
3. Temporary blocking of the account  
4. Removing objects, rabbits, parts and rubies  
5. Permanent closure of the account  
6. Complete blocking internet connection

Keep Bunnyrace a Kid Friendly site!  
Players polite and honest will always be welcomed on Bunnyrace!

I have Re-posted this, In English for foolish player's who get banned, or don't want to get banned.

1 349 points

January 21, at 9:41pm

**Twilamoon**

Dear players,

Bunnyrace is a place where children come together to have fun in a good mood. Each Player has a duty to behave so that the community benefits quietly.

Communicate  
The following rules apply to the forum, chat and e-mail:

speak politely, it is pleasant and always respect other players

2. Avoids the off-topic and posting to say nothing

SMS language and sentences in uppercase are prohibited

4. It takes effort to limit mistakes spellings

5. We do not write many messages after

6. We never ask other players codes for ruby

7. Unnecessary messages to players and advertisements are prohibited  
Chains, ads and all mass messages are prohibited.  
MCCs

8. You can create multiple accounts from the same computer in the case of a family or a school for example. But to avoid cheating, you will be unable to participate in the same auction and flea pet from these accounts.  
Godchildren using the same connection as you do not bring gifts.

If an account does not comply with the regulations, all accounts using the same computer may suffer penalties, up to and closing accounts.

Passwords:

You are responsible for the confidentiality of your password. We recommend that you have a good password and never give it to anyone. If someone discovers and degrades your account. Bunnyrace can help you in a way.

Auctions:

It is forbidden to transfer objects, rabbits, coins and jewels between accounts through auction. Any sale must be at a peak pricing, and should not be restricted to a particular player.

Sanctions  
If you do not follow these rules, the following penalties will be applied:

1. Temporary blocking of access to the forum, chat and email  
2. Temporary blocking of access to auction  
3. Temporary blocking of the account  
4. Removing objects, rabbits, parts and rubies  
5. Permanent closure of the account  
6. Complete blocking internet connection

Keep Bunnyrace a Kid Friendly site!  
Players polite and honest will always be welcomed on Bunnyrace!

I have Re-posted this, In English for foolish player's who get banned, or don't want to get banned.

1 349 points

January 21, at 9:41pm

**Twilamoon**

Dear players,

Bunnyrace is a place where children come together to have fun in a good mood. Each Player has a duty to behave so that the community benefits quietly.

Communicate  
The following rules apply to the forum, chat and e-mail:

speak politely, it is pleasant and always respect other players

2. Avoids the off-topic and posting to say nothing

SMS language and sentences in uppercase are prohibited

4. It takes effort to limit mistakes spellings

5. We do not write many messages after

6. We never ask other players codes for ruby

7. Unnecessary messages to players and advertisements are prohibited  
Chains, ads and all mass messages are prohibited.  
MCCs

8. You can create multiple accounts from the same computer in the case of a family or a school for example. But to avoid cheating, you will be unable to participate in the same auction and flea pet from these accounts.  
Godchildren using the same connection as you do not bring gifts.

If an account does not comply with the regulations, all accounts using the same computer may suffer penalties, up to and closing accounts.

Passwords:

You are responsible for the confidentiality of your password. We recommend that you have a good password and never give it to anyone. If someone discovers and degrades your account. Bunnyrace can help you in a way.

Auctions:

It is forbidden to transfer objects, rabbits, coins and jewels between accounts through auction. Any sale must be at a peak pricing, and should not be restricted to a particular player.

Sanctions  
If you do not follow these rules, the following penalties will be applied:

1. Temporary blocking of access to the forum, chat and email  
2. Temporary blocking of access to auction  
3. Temporary blocking of the account  
4. Removing objects, rabbits, parts and rubies  
5. Permanent closure of the account  
6. Complete blocking internet connection

Keep Bunnyrace a Kid Friendly site!  
Players polite and honest will always be welcomed on Bunnyrace!

I have Re-posted this, In English for foolish player's who get banned, or don't want to get banned.


	3. chap2 safty

Give me your password!

There's no lack of imagination when it comes to thieves. They can promise you all sorts... secret codes, rubies... But as soon as they get your code, **your account is lost forever**...

There's only one answer to this, never give anyone your password. If you've already done so, change it as soon as you can!

How to react

If you receive a mail requesting your password, **please report it**. The moderators will deal with it as quickly as they can.

Bad idea

Attempting to steal the someone else's account is a serious act (fraud, identity theft attempts... ), and is punishable by law. In addition to being banished from BunnyRace, you expose yourself to **prosecution**.


End file.
